


Grown Up Christmas

by somuchlovexoxo



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Love, joshaya, rucas, running late, smarkle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchlovexoxo/pseuds/somuchlovexoxo
Summary: Riley is worried a snowstorm could ruin her grown up Christmas.Rucas/Joshaya/Smarkle.
Relationships: Farkle Minkus/Isadora Smackle, Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	1. First Grown Up Christmas

I know I'm late to post this on here and I'm sorry but hopefully your not all Christmas out. The first chapter is posted in my one shot book but I made a part 2 so I wanted to make it a book by itself. If this is your second time around reading "First Grown Up Christmas" I hope you enjoy it again and if this is your first time reading it I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Enjoy!

**First Grown Up Christmas**

"It's already snowing!"

Riley's heart dropped as she bitterly cursed the world in her mind as she watched the snowflakes come down. Why was her Christmas being ruined? The winter storm came out of nowhere and sooner than expected and Lucas was not home yet from his quick trip to visit his family. "I bet his plane isn't going to be able to land here and he is going to be stuck at some airport and miss our first Christmas together."

Josh raised his eyebrows, "This isn't your first Christmas together," he pointed out. "You two have been together for years."

Riley glared at her uncle. "Our first Christmas living together. Is that better?"

Josh shrugged, ready to respond, but was saved before he could put his foot in his mouth any further.

"Here Boing, why don't you go finished hanging up the ornaments on the tree," Maya cut in, nodding her head over to the half decorated Christmas tree as she handed him the ornaments in her hand. She walked over, wrapping her arm around her best friend's shoulder who had already turned her attention back on the falling snow. "There is still a chance he can make it here," she said, softly, trying to cheer her best friend up.

"He just had to go to Texas."

"Well his family is there."

It was Maya turn to receive daggers, "But you knew that already," she shrugged, swallowing.

"Josh didn't go to Philly," Riley pointed out.

"Well...that's because his parents are here at your parent's house."

"He still wouldn't have gone if he thought he was going to miss out on Christmas with you."

"Maybe," Maya shrugged. Or maybe not. I probably would have went with him if he really wanted to go Philly."

Riley scrunched her face up, annoyed, "Now you're saying it's my fault for not going with him."

"No, Riley," Maya sighed. "It's not your fault. This snowstorm came out of no where and it sucks, but I'm just saying there is still time for him to get here and if he doesn't there is always next year."

"It won't be the same."

"No, it won't be," Maya agreed. "Because maybe next year you'll have other things to celebrate. Just look around the room. We all are growing up and who's to say next Christmas Eve we will even be able to get together again."

Riley glanced around the room at the newly engaged Smackle and Farkle decorating the fireplace to Josh finding the perfect spot to place a candy cane to her best friend dressed in her "Merry Christmas you filthy animals" sweater that hung off one of her shoulders who just recently became a Matthews. They were missing Zay who decided to stay in Texas with his family.

"Yes, it really sucks Lucas isn't here but he would want you to enjoy who is here with you and hopefully he isn't stuck in some airport and he is with his family if he can't make it here."

Maya was right. Lucas would want her to enjoy her Christmas.

Riley sighed, "You're right," she agreed, standing up. "I need to make the most of this."

Maya nodded, giving her a small smile. "Now why don't you go over there and save your tree before Josh makes it look ridiculous."

**XOXOXOX**

Riley looked around at all of the decoration covering pretty much every inch of her living while the smell of ham filled the air in the apartment and she couldn't help the smile on her face. "You guys," she began, getting everyone's attention. "This is perfect and I jus-"

"Great, now can we eat?"

Maya smacked her husband in his stomach glaring at him before turning her attention back on her best friend. "Continue."

Riley gave Maya a small smile before continuing, "And I just wanted to thank you guys. Seriously. I know I wasn't the best host-"

"Yeah, you were kind of a Grinch-"

"Smackle!"

"I agree."

"Josh!" Maya warned.

"Sorry," Smackle apologized from her seat next to Farkle.

Josh felt his wife's eyes burning a hole on him before he narrowed his eyes in on his wife, "What? It's true. She wasn't her normal self and she has been on the grumpy side"

Maya gave her husband a look that could kill. "Apologize," she muttered under her breath.

Josh rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry, Riley," he said, before looking at his wife and seeing if she approved. "Maybe it's me on the grumpy side because I'm starving."

Riley smiled as Maya shook her head at her husband, but giving him a small smile.

Riley chuckled at her friends. "Apology accepted. You know what? I know all of you know how much I appreciate you and I'm really happy that I'm here on Christmas Eve with all of you. So, how about we eat?"

"I know you weren't planning on eating without me."

Riley's heart skipped a beat and her mouth dropped open. She turned around at the voice coming from behind her and couldn't believe her eyes. "Lucas!" she shouted, running in his arms. "Oh my god, you're home!"

The other couples smiled looking at the couple embrace.

Riley grabbed Lucas's hand, "Let's eat!"

**XOXOXOX**

"I can't believe you're here," Riley smiled, leaning back onto his chest as his arms wrapped around her. The two sitting on the floor by the tree. "I didn't think you were going to make it."

"Snowstorm or not. I wasn't going to miss Christmas with you. I knew how much it meant to you for me to be home."

Riley smiled, pecking his lip, lacing their fingers together. "Our first grown up Christmas."

Lucas raised his eyebrows.

Riley couldn't help but lean up and grab another kiss from her boyfriend before glancing around the room like she did earlier. "Just look around," she told him, her eyes going to Josh and Maya hovered together over the stove, Maya stirring the chocolate as she laughed at something Josh whispered to her to Farkle and Smackle not too far from them on the couch, Farkle's eyes on Smackle as she pointed out something in the book she was holding. Each couple happily loss in their own worlds but still together. "Look at everyone. We all are growing up. We moved in to our first place together. Josh and Maya are married. Smackle and Farkle are engaged."

Lucas nodded, his eyes glancing around the room before landing on Riley who was looking straight forward. "How about we add another engagement to that list."

"What?" Riley snapped, pulling away some from Lucas embrace to face him. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of the diamond ring he held in his fingers.

"Riley Matthews, will you marry me?"

**I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review with your thoughts. "My Second Grown Up Christmas" is up next!**


	2. My Second Grown Up Christmas

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Enjoy!

**Second Grown Up Christmas**

Riley glanced around her apartment and this definitely wasn't how she thought she would be spending her second Christmas in her home. It was only her and Maya while everyone else was out of town. This year, Farkle and Smackle decided to spend Christmas with Smackle's family in Colorado, Zay once again couldn't make it but this time it was because he was out of the country with his lovely new girlfriend and finally there was Josh and Lucas. Those two bozos decided to go out of town for the Eagles vs Cowboy game despite Riley being against it. After the two and Maya reassured Riley everything will be fine the two left for the big game that left one of them happy and the other one not so much but they were finally on their way home but wouldn't be expected back until closer to dinnertime so she was spending Christmas Eve morning and afternoon with her best friend getting everything ready.

Maya groaned, trying to place the last ornament in the perfect spot but her shortness and huge belly both getting in her way.

"Need help?"

"No," Maya pouted, trying her hardest to put the ornament in it's place.

Riley shook her head, chuckling at her best friend but quit when she saw her best friend gasped and place a hand on her stomach. "Are you okay?" she asked, worried, rushing to her best friend's side.

Maya remained silent for a moment before finally breathing out, "I'm fine. I've been just having Braxton Hicks."

Riley winced at the thought of her best friend going into labor with the two of them being alone. "Are you sure?"

Maya glared over at her best friend, "Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry. It's just Braxton Hicks."

"Okay," Riley sighed. "Tell me why again we were okay with your husband and my fiancé leaving so close to Christmas and to your due date?"

"Because it was an early Christmas present and I was ready to kill Josh so if we didn't let them go Josh would be dead, I would be in prison and you would be raising this baby."

Riley found herself chucking again, shaking her head, knowing her best friend's patience was running short and kept getting shorter the further along she got in her pregnancy.

"Plus, they'll be here tonight and if it makes you feel any better this baby knows it has to wait for it's daddy before even thinking about coming and my due date is still two weeks away and at my last appointment my doctor said it is showing no signs of coming."

"Besides Braxton Hicks," Riley pointed out.

"Which just started late last night and is normal at this stage of pregnancy."

"Yeah normal but you know what isn't normal?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow as she took the ornament out of her friend's hand, "Keeping the baby's gender a surprise," she answered before Maya could and smirking at her best friend once she hung the ornament.

Maya rolled her eyes, not surprised Riley was still pouting at the fact her and Josh decided to keep the sex of their baby a surprise much to the dismay of their families and specifically Riley who wanted to go all out with either baby girl or baby boy stuff but was stuck in the neutral aisle of things until after baby is born.

"I told you we can go crazy after the baby gets here, but we wanted to keep it a surprise which probably wasn't a good thing because it is testing my patience and could be one of the reasons why I want to kill Josh so much and that he acts like I'm dying instead of just pregnant."

Riley couldn't help but smile. She knew Maya secretly loved Josh was pampering her and taking care of everything.

"Ughh, and let's not forget it makes me constantly have to pee."

Riley chuckled to herself watching her best friend go before hearing her Christmas music interrupted by the sounds of the ringtone set specifically for Lucas. Her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't hold back her excitement as she bounced happily over to her phone.

"Hey baby," Riley greeted with a huge smile. Her heart dropped and her smile was erased when she heard her fiancé suck in a breath and his voice in his greeting and she knew instantly. "You're stuck."

_"I'm sorry, but-"_

Riley rolled her eyes at her soon to be husband's apology. "I told you guys this was a bad idea."

_"I know-"_

"I know you know."

_"And I'm sorry."_

Riley rolled her eyes once again at his apology. "I knew this was a bad idea. Why did you listen to the pregnant person over me?"

_"Out of the two who would you listen to? And it was a gift."_

Riley pouted, knowing Maya could get scary. "Fine, You got me there."

She heard Lucas chuckled and couldn't help but smile.

_"Look, we just ran into some bad luck with a flat tired_ _and they are doing everything they can but a lot of places are already close because of it being Christmas Eve and Josh wants to get home to Maya just as bad as I want to get home to you so if we can't get it fix we are seeing if we can rent a car and if we can't do that then we are ubering it. One way or another we will be on our way home soon."_

Riley took in her own deep breath, knowing the two were going to do everything they could to get home. "Okay."

_"We will be home late night tonight at the latest. I promise."_

Riley pressed her lips together as she looked at the television and saw the words snowstorm coming. "Be safe. There is a snowstorm coming and if it gets bad then stop. Don't be stupid and keep driving through it."

_"We will. I love you."_

"I love you too."

_"I'll talk to you soon."_

"K bye."

Riley hung up her phone. This was not how she saw her Christmas Eve going. She took in a deep breath. It was still early and her and Maya could make the best of it. She heard her best friend's footsteps come back into the room. "You're not going to believe what I'm about to tell you," she began, turning to face her best friend.

"You're not going to believe what I'm about to tell you."

"Really? You must have talked to Josh so you know they were stuck and figuring away to get home."

Maya's eyes went wide at the word stuck. She shook her head. "I didn't talk to Josh."

"Then what-" Riley went to ask but frowned when she saw her best friend wince in pain before looking up at her once the pain was over.

"My water broke."

**XOXOXOXO**

Riley looked out the window as the snow came down as time kept clicking away while her best friend got further and further into her labor. She looked over at Maya who looked to be peaceful at the moment thanks to an epidural and no contraction at the moment but the more time that went by the more she started to panic on the inside that Josh would miss his child being born into the world. The two had already been there for hours and hadn't heard anything from Lucas or Josh for awhile and it didn't help snow was falling from the sky that had already went from light to dark and she knew from the last check by the doctor the baby could be here any minute.

"I can't believe I'm having a Christmas Eve or Christmas Day baby."

Riley was knocked out of her thoughts by her best friend and she knew Maya was trying to make light conversation to keep herself sane but Riley knew her best friend like her was freaking out on the inside and scared Josh was going to miss their baby's birth. She gave her a small smile hoping her nervousness didn't show. She didn't want to show any signs of weakness and wanted to be strong for Maya if the worse case scenario happened.

"Riley-"

"Don't," Riley warned, shaking her head, knowing exactly where Maya was going. "Josh is going to make it."

"Riley," Maya began again, ignoring her friend. "Josh and I had a plan-"

"Which you're going to be able to stick to because Josh is going to be here to see your baby being born-"

"But if he's not. Will you please stay with me?"

Riley looked up shocked.

"I want you to take Josh's place and he was suppose to look and see if the baby is a boy or girl and and be the one to tell me if it is a boy or girl and if he's not here..."

Riley felt tears built up and couldn't help but be honored Maya would want her in there. She took a deep breath in and slowly nodded her head. "I'll do it but you don't have to worry because Josh is going to be in there with you."

Riley took in a deep breath and thought back to last Christmas where she thought Lucas was going to miss their first grown up Christmas together to remembering what Maya said about them not knowing where everyone would be next year to looking around the hospital room and never did she imagine there would be a chance Lucas wouldn't be there again and she would be at the hospital with her best friend getting ready to welcome her baby into the world.

"Remember Christmas Eve last year?"

Maya took in deep breaths and letting them out slowly as she worked through a contraction. "Yeah," she breathed out. "You got engaged."

"I did," Riley smiled, looking down at her engagement ring. "But remember Lucas was running late and there was snowstorm and we thought he was going to miss it?"

"Yeah, that's right," Maya remembered last Christmas Eve.

"It's going to happen again. Josh is going to make it here in time to see his baby born just like Lucas got home in time to celebrate our first grown up Christmas."

Maya gave her best friend a small smile.

"Just think last Christmas I got engaged and this Christmas you're becoming a mom. It's our second grown up Christmas."

**XOXOXOX**

Riley looked around the room at everything set up for Maya to bring her baby into the world to the nurses and doctor now in the room with them ready to help bring the baby into the world. She held her best friend's hand as the doctor counted and instructed Maya to push.

Maya fell back onto the bed, trying to catch her breath. "I can't."

"Yes, you can," Riley told her, wiping the sweat off of her best friend's head as the two waited for the doctor to tell her to push again.

"Josh isn't making it," Maya murmured as reality was hitting her she was having her baby without Josh.

Riley gave her a sad smile.

"Wait!"

Both of their heads jerked to the familiar voice that entered the room

"I know you weren't planning on having the baby without me."

Maya's eyes lit up at the sight of her husband, "Josh."

Riley smiled moving out of the way for Josh take her place. She stood by the door watching the couple embrace, smiling and thankful Josh made it to see his baby born before she quietly made her way out the room. She saw Lucas standing across the hall with opened arms and she instantly ran into his arms taking in his scent. "I'm so happy you two made it."

"So are we," Lucas pecked her lips.

"Let's go to the waiting room and wait."

**XOXOXOX**

Riley found herself pacing back and forth glancing at the clock. "What is taking so long?"

"Maya is pushing a baby out of her..." Lucas began before stopping at the look on his fiancé's face.

Riley bit her lip as she looked at the clock again. It shouldn't be taking this long. Riley was in the room when Maya was pushing. It doesn't take that long to push a a baby out of you, right? "Do you think everything is okay?" she asked, hesitantly.

Lucas held out his hand and Riley instantly put her hand into his and allowed him to pull her on his lap. "I'm sure everything is fine," he told her resting his chin on her shoulder before placing a quick kiss on her cheek. "Josh has exactly one hour to come in here to tell us they had a Christmas Eve baby or I think we are getting a Christmas Day baby."

Riley smiled, knowing Lucas was doing for her what she tried to do for Maya earlier make light hearted conversation. She rested her head on top of his as Lucas leaned back and the two got comfortable. Riley allowed herself to relax after the long day she had and the two sat there for what felt like hours just as Riley felt her eyes start to close the sight of Josh made her eyes wide open and any tiredness she was feeling was now gone. She was up on her feet and asking her uncle the burning questions. "Did she have the baby? Is it a boy or girl? Is Maya okay? Is the baby okay?"

Josh chuckled at his niece's excitement while his own happiness shined on his own face. "Maya is perfectly fine. So is the baby."

"Aww, the baby is here" Riley gasped, her hand's covering her mouth. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"Why don't you come and see," Josh grinned, nodding his head to lead them to where Maya and the baby was.

Josh opened the door revealing a tired but happy looking Maya holding the little newborn in her arms.

Maya looked up from her baby her eyes shining with love, "Hi," she greet them, as they entered the room.

Riley greeted her back but her eyes focused in on the baby as she made her way in. The first thing she noticed was the baby had a lot of the Matthew's dark hair on top of it's little head. She could feel tears start the closer she got. "Awww," she gasped, taking in the baby's beauty. "Is it a boy or girl?" she asked running her hand over the baby's soft cheek as Lucas looked at her lovingly. Riley couldn't wait to begin to spoil this new love in her life.

"Guys we would like you to meet," Josh began as he went to Maya's other side and she sat up a little more straight to show off the baby even more.

"Noel Matthews."

**I'm sorry I got it up so late. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a review if you did. I'm think about making my one shot book complete and just doing random one shots but you can still message me and leave requests. Until next timexoxo.**


End file.
